Snowflake-covered country lanes
by FandomRhapsody
Summary: Kurt e Blaine hanno da sempre le loro tradizioni natalizie e tutto gira intorno alla loro adolescenza. Nonostante cerchino costantemente di tener fede alle loro piccole abitudini da eterni romantici, sembrano comunque più che felici di modificarle, se necessario, perchè Kurt e Blaine non sono più soli...


Le prove erano sempre in grado di sfinirlo, ultimamente. Forse perché duravano più del solito, forse perché il suo ruolo era più importante del solito, forse, semplicemente, perché non era più un ragazzino di vent'anni. Aveva alle spalle dieci anni in più, anche se aveva compensato con l'esperienza.

«Kurt? La pausa finisce tra un minuto.» lo avvisò Rachel, sbucando da dietro una tenda del sipario dove lui si era nascosto.

Kurt annuì, fissandola per un istante, quindi si voltò di nuovo.

«Ascolta, ricordati che devono essere da allevamento biologico, okay? Si, lo so che lo sai, ma l'ultima volta non ci hai fatto caso e hai sbagliato… No che non sto dicendo che non sei nemmeno capace di fare la spesa, ti sto solo chiedendo di fare atte-… sì. Ascolta, ho ancora solo un minuto, devo scaldare la voce…» disse in fretta Kurt, parlando con il cellulare appiccicato all'orecchio, mentre Rachel si picchiettava l'indice sul polso. «Non ti arrabbiare, non ho detto niente di male… Sì che ti stai arrabbiando, questo è assurdo, sono cinque anni che fai tu la spesa, come credi che io possa pensare che… Okay, senti. Ne parliamo stasera. Tu assicurati solo che siano biologiche. E… era Dorian? Stai attento, ha preso il vizio di mettere le caramelle nel carrello di nascosto. Sì, a stasera… Blaine? Blaine! Ti amo… ma certo che sono serio! Oh, piantala…»

Kurt concluse la chiamata con un mezzo sorriso, voltandosi verso Rachel, che lo fissava con sguardo accusatorio e braccia incrociate.

«Cosa?» chiese Kurt innocentemente, sistemando il cellulare nella propria borsa. «L'ultima volta che ha comprato le uova, non erano biologiche.»

«Kurt, chissenefrega delle uova! Scalda la voce, e in fretta! Non ho parlato bene di te al produttore esecutivo per farti stare dietro le quinte a discutere della spesa con tuo marito!» esclamò Rachel, avvicinandosi in fretta ed allungando una mano, per premergli sulla pancia. «Avanti, fammi una scala. In fretta, su!»

Kurt rilasciò il fiato, non appena lei premette forte sul suo diaframma, quindi si rimangiò qualche rispostaccia ed inizio a cantare alcune scale. A volte Rachel spostava la mano, a volte lo colpiva all'improvviso, per testare la sua capacità di tenere le note più alte.

«Perfetto… Adesso aiuta me…» disse Rachel mentre una piccola porticina si apriva lì vicino e ne entrava una ragazza dai capelli lunghi, ricoperta da abiti pesanti. Veniva chiaramente da fuori ed il cappello nero era ricoperto di piccoli cristalli di ghiaccio biancastri.

«Annie, nevica?» chiese Kurt, scordandosi di premere la mano sulla pancia di Rachel e ricevendo una piccola gomitata.

Annie, la ragazza, si voltò a guardarlo. Aveva il naso rosso e se lo stava strofinando con le mani ricoperte dai guanti.

«Sì, ha cominciato mezz'ora fa. Viene giù bene… sarà tutto bianco tra un paio d'ore, sarà meglio che finiate in fretta o farete fatica a tornare a casa!» esclamò lei, allontanandosi.

Kurt si voltò di nuovo verso Rachel, che continuava imperterrita con le sue scale.

Non la guardò in faccia, si limitò a sorridere e a tornare a posarle la mano sul diaframma, mentre lei andava avanti ancora un po', ignorando i colleghi che li stavano chiamando per tornare sul palco.

«Come mai quell'espressione?» chiese alla fine lei, interrompendo l'ultima scala dopo una lunga nota vibrante.

Kurt sollevò lo sguardo su di lei, arcuando le sopracciglia e sbattendo le palpebre, sorpreso dalla sua domanda.

«Come?» domandò, guardandosi intorno, nel dubbio che lei stesse parlando con qualcun altro.

«Hai quella faccia… sembra che tu stia gonfiando il petto, tutto orgoglioso…» lo prese in giro placidamente lei, portando il petto in avanti ed imitando la sua espressione.

Da quello che poté vedere Kurt, sembrava che lei stesse cercando di risultare orgogliosa, divertita ed intenerita allo stesso tempo. Quasi senza accorgersene, arricciò le labbra assumendo di nuovo la stessa espressione.

«Proprio quella!» esclamò Rachel, indicandolo, mentre lo trascinava verso il palco.

«Oh, Rachel, è solo la mia faccia!» disse in fretta Kurt, abbandonando la prospettiva di darsi un'ultima spruzzata di lacca ai capelli prima di tornare dagli altri.

«La tua faccia che sta pensando qualcosa.» insistette Rachel, portandosi avanti al gruppo di attori e ballerini. Il coreografo decise di far loro provare di nuovo una coreografia, quindi Kurt e Rachel si sistemarono vicini, come la scena prevedeva.

«La mia faccia non può pensare.» rispose solo lui sottovoce, posandole le mani sui fianchi ed accompagnandola nei movimenti, secondo il tempo battuto dal coreografo.

Rachel non disse nulla, limitandosi a slanciare una gamba in alto allungando anche il braccio. La sua mano venne catturata da quella di Kurt ed insieme i due volteggiarono in una complicata serie di passi che, però, avevano ormai memorizzato alla perfezione.

«È solo che sta nevicando.» cedette alla fine Kurt, sorridendo.

«E quindi?» continuò Rachel, rilasciando il respiro, mentre Kurt la teneva per la vita e l'aiutava a mantenere una traiettoria corretta durante un salto

«E quindi… io e Blaine abbiamo le nostre tradizioni di Natale. Questa è la prima neve d'inverno.» spiegò Kurt, sospirando ed eseguendo una piroetta che gli fece guadagnare un complimento dal coreografo.

«Oh, Kurt, come spiegherete al bambino che è solo una tradizione, quando lui vi troverà a fare sesso ricoperti di vischio?» scherzò Rachel, guadagnandosi uno scappellotto che non era per niente parte della coreografia.

«Ho detto "tradizioni", non "feticisti vegani". Beviamo cioccolata e facciamo i festoni di pop corn ogni volta che cade la prima neve e… ci piace guardarla cadere.» disse semplicemente Kurt.

«Lascerò perdere il tuo insulto ai vegani se tu converrai con me che non c'è niente di tradizionale in quello che farete tu e Blaine, a parte il fatto che è tradizione che tutti guardino la neve cadere.» rispose Rachel, concludendo la coreografia e battendo le mani ai ballerini intorno a loro.

«Non convengo, mi dispiace.» disse nuovamente Kurt, con un largo sorriso rivolto ai ballerini intorno a loro, battendo placidamente le mani a sua volta.

«Allora sappi che ogni volta che un onnivoro insulta un vegano, un cespo di insalata muore.» disse Rachel, guardandolo seria, mentre il coreografo spiegava ai ballerini che errori avessero fatto.

Kurt non rispose, si limitò a chinarsi per poterla guardare per bene in faccia, quindi le portò le mani davanti agli occhi e continuò a batterle.

«Io credo nella verdura, lo giuro, lo giuro!»

.

«E queste?»

«No.»

«E queste?»

«No, Dorian.»

«… e queste?»

Blaine sospirò per l'ennesima volta ed abbassò lo guardo, mettendo via il telefono con il quale aveva appena chiamato Kurt. Un bambino di circa quattro anni, ma che faceva parte delle loro vita ormai da due, stava proprio vicino al carrello con le braccia ricoperte di pacchetti di caramelle. Dorian lo guardò di rimando, gli occhi scuri spalancati ed in attesa di una risposta.

Blaine sospirò, sollevando le iridi al soffitto, per poi riportarle su suo figlio.

«Dorian, papà non vuole che prendi le caramelle lo sai, preferisce comprartele lui. Se te le prendo, papà si arrabbierà con papino e papino non vuole che papà si arrabbi con lui.» disse semplicemente, abbassandosi per afferrare i pacchetti di caramelle tra le braccia di Dorian. Li rimise a posto, quindi si abbassò di nuovo per poter prendere in braccio il bambino.

«Perché non vuoi che papà si arrabbia con te?» chiese Dorian, portando in fuori il labbro inferiore, non nascondendo il suo disappunto per aver ricevuto un altro rifiuto.

«Perché…» cominciò Blaine, cercando le parole migliori per spiegare a suo figlio che, se Kurt si fosse arrabbiato con lui, avrebbe dovuto abbracciare l'astinenza per fin troppo tempo. «… a papà non piace baciare papino quando è arrabbiato con lui e a papino invece piace baciare papà.»

Dorian stette in silenzio, guardando con pacata curiosità una bambina bionda che canticchiava tra sé e sé, seduta nel seggiolino del carrello che una signora stava spingendo.

«A me non piace quando vi baciate.» disse semplicemente Dorian.

Blaine lo fissò stranito, fermandosi in mezzo alla corsia.

«Cosa? È perché… Te l'abbiamo spiegato tante volte, vero? Una famiglia non è composta solo da una mamma e un papà, ma anche da due mamme e da due papà. Non tutte le famiglie sono uguali e non tutti i bambini sono uguali.»

Blaine tacque, seguendo lo sguardo del figlio. Osservò a sua volta la bambina bionda, quindi tornò a guardare Dorian.

«Tesoro, all'asilo ti prendono in giro? Ti trattano male? Perché hai due papà o perché non sei come quella bambina?» domandò Blaine, fissando il figlio negli occhi, per poi passare in rassegna i tratti del suo viso.

Perché sì, Kurt e Blaine avevano adottato quel frugoletto quando aveva solo due anni e non avevano mai avuto dubbi riguardo alla loro scelta. Non era sembrato loro sbagliato nemmeno per un momento adottare un bambino dalla pelle scura, ma non avevano pensato al fatto che avrebbe potuto avere il doppio dei problemi a scuola. Loro, semplicemente, l'avevano visto e se n'erano innamorati.

Dorian scosse la testa, voltandosi a fissare Blaine. L'uomo gli posò una mano sulla nuca quasi del tutto rasata. Kurt detestava dovergli tenere i capelli così corti, ma Dorian strillava come un matto ogni volta che bisognava lavarglieli, quindi avevano entrambi convenuto che dare l'idea che nella casa dei due "genitori maschi gay" il bambino venisse maltrattato, non fosse l'ideale.

«Allora perché non ti piace quando io e papà ci baciamo?» domandò Blaine, sorridendo lievemente.

«Perché i grandi si baciano sempre e fa schifo… bleah!» esclamò il bambino, facendo una smorfia ed agitando le mani teatralmente. «Io non bacerò mai nessuno!»

«Oh, capisco… Beh, è un'ottima idea. Non baciare mai nessuno, finchè non compirai trent'anni. O quaranta. E non senza il permesso di papà.»

Blaine trattenne le sue risate, quindi cercò di far sedere il bambino nel seggiolino del carrello. Dovette litigarci un po', ma alla fine ci riuscì con la promessa che gli avrebbe comprato un lecca lecca se lui avesse mantenuto il segreto con Kurt.

«Mettiti il cappello. Mettiti il cappello, ho detto.» disse Blaine, rinfilando il cappello sulla testa del figlio, che se l'era tolto non appena Blaine aveva preso a rivestirlo prima di uscire dal Supermercato.

Il bambino mugolò, irritato, ma tenne addosso l'indumento senza più protestare, succhiando il suo lecca lecca.

Blaine tornò a spingere il carrello carico di buste della spesa, superando la porta automatica e fermandosi sotto al portico, osservando davanti a sé: il parcheggio era ricoperto da un bianco tappeto, così come le macchine. Il cielo era grigio e l'aria fredda.

«Neve!» esclamò il bambino, sollevando le braccia verso l'alto e sporgendosi, nel tentativo completamente inutile di raggiungere il bordo del portico ed afferrare qualche fiocco. «Stasera facciamo la cioccolata eh?»

Blaine abbassò lo sguardo sul figlio, sorridendogli. Era il suo terzo Natale in loro compagnia, ma aveva già imparato cosa chiedere e quando chiederlo.

«Sì, stasera cioccolata. Sbrighiamoci, dobbiamo andare a casa a preparare i pop corn!» disse Blaine, spingendo il carrello fuori dal portico, sotto alla pioggia di neve, mentre Dorian cominciava a ridere e ad afferrare i fiocchi, per poi leccarli via dal palmo delle mani.

.

Kurt posò le dita sulla maniglia della porta di casa, abbassandola e pulendosi le suole delle scarpe sullo zerbino.

«Brrrr… sono a casa! Mmmh, che profumino… Lo sapevo che cucinavi lo stufato. Lo fai sempre, quando…»

«… quando cade la prima neve di inverno, sì. Bentornato, amore.» lo interruppe Blaine, andando verso l'ingresso subito seguito da Dorian. Il bambino teneva le mani infilate in un paio di pantofole e saltellava per l'ingresso.

«Dai le pantofole a papà, da bravo!» esclamò Blaine, dopo aver scambiato con Kurt un veloce bacio a fior di labbra.

Il bambino si piegò verso il basso, posando la suola delle pantofole a terra e correndo verso i genitori, mimando il suono di una macchina. Quando andò a sbattere contro le gambe di Kurt, finì seduto per terra e sollevò le braccia, ridendo.

Kurt prese le pantofole e, dopo essersi sfilato gli stivali, se le infilò. Un piacevole tepore gli abbracciò i piedi infreddoliti e doloranti, ma non abbastanza da fargli dimenticare che sera era quella. Era la sera della prima neve di inverno.

Prese in braccio Dorian, stringendolo in un breve abbraccio, quindi gli baciò la fronte e cominciò a farsi raccontare la sua giornata.

Dorian fu impeccabile, raccontò ogni gioco giocato all'asilo, tutto quello che aveva mangiato e anche quante volte il suo amico si era messo a piangere perché voleva che la sua mamma lo venisse a prendere. Raccontò che papino era arrivato un po' in ritardo a prenderlo, e quindi lui aveva dovuto sgridarlo, perché "è così che si fa quando non si rispetta un impegno preso, giusto papà?".

Kurt si voltò, per regalare un sorriso intenerito a Blaine, quindi aggrottò le sopracciglia, fingendosi arrabbiato con lui.

«Non si fa, Blaine. Hai il compito di andare a prendere Dorian all'asilo tutti i giorni, lo sai, è necessario che tu sia puntuale, non che ti perdi a gingillarti nella sala di registrazione.» disse Kurt, mantenendo un tono duro. «Sono molto, molto arrabbiato con te.»

Dorian trattenne il respiro, portandosi le mani davanti alla bocca e lasciando cadere la forchetta nel piatto, schizzando il sugo dello stufato un po' dappertutto.

Blaine e Kurt si voltarono entrambi a guardarlo, sconvolti.

«Tutto okay, tesoro? Che succede, scotta?» chiese Kurt, sporgendosi verso di lui ed infilzando un pezzetto di carne con la propria forchetta, per assaggiarlo ed assicurarsi che non fosse bollente.

«Ma no, gliel'ho soffiata… che cosa c'è?» domandò ancora Blaine, quindi Dorian si voltò verso di lui, si sporse e cominciò a parlare piano. Voleva, chiaramente, non farsi sentire da Kurt, peccato che i bambini così piccoli non siano ben consapevoli del fatto che, tenendo la voce bassa, si possa comunque essere uditi, se si è vicini.

«Papà ha detto che è arrabbiato con te perché gli ho detto che hai fatto tardi… Adesso papà non ti vuole più baciare e tu sei triste. È colpa mia, se non ti bacia più?» domandò Dorian, sinceramente preoccupato.

Kurt sollevò un sopracciglio in una muta domanda rivolta a Blaine, che si limitò a fargli un cenno.

«Più tardi chiederò scusa a papà, così non sarà più arrabbiato con me.» disse piano Blaine, acciuffando la posata del bambino e riinfilandogliela in mano.

Finirono di cenare con Dorian che li teneva d'occhio e che interveniva ogni volta che Kurt faceva una domanda a Blaine, per assicurarsi che il papino non azzerasse le sue possibilità di essere "perdonato", quindi lavarono i piatti e si piazzarono davanti alla tv con una tazza di cioccolata calda ciascuno, qualche marshmallow (quelli che Carole aveva fatto per Dorian e gli aveva regalato durante la sua ultima visita a Lima) ed una grande ciotola di popcorn. Armati di ago e filo, Blaine e Kurt cominciarono a confezionare gli abituali festoni di popcorn, che avrebbero appeso sugli stipiti delle porte di modo che Dorian non potesse acchiapparli e mangiarseli in un momento di fame violenta.

«Cos'era quella storia dell'essere arrabbiato?» domandò sottovoce Kurt, mentre Dorian iniziava ad appisolarsi con un popcorn rubato e mezzo masticato in bocca.

«Oh, niente, oggi gli ho detto che se gli avessi preso le caramelle, tu ti saresti arrabbiato e non avresti voluto più baciarmi e che a me piace quando mi baci, quindi non volevo che tu fossi arrabbiato.» spiegò Blaine, sempre sottovoce, infilandosi un popcorn in bocca ed infilzandone un altro con l'ago.

«Capisco…» disse piano Kurt, aggrottando le sopracciglia, pensieroso. «E perché gliel'hai detto?»

«Beh…» disse Blaine, sollevando le sopracciglia e lanciando un'occhiata a Dorian, per poi avvicinarsi di più a Kurt ed assicurarsi che il bambino non sentisse. «Dire che non vuoi baciarmi perché sei arrabbiato è meglio che dire che non vuoi fare l'amore con me. Avrei dovuto spiegargli un mucchio di cose a partire da…»

«Okay, okay, ho afferrato il concetto!» disse Kurt, un po' più ad alta voce, facendo un nodo alla fine del suo striscione di popcorn, allargando le braccia ed ammirandolo. Sorrise appena, quindi si voltò verso Blaine.

«Adesso che abbiamo finito con i popcorn, mettiamo a letto il bambino ed andiamo sul tetto.» disse semplicemente Kurt, alzandosi in piedi sfiorando con le labbra la tempia di Blaine.

Blaine fissò il proprio striscione, ancora mezzo vuoto, quindi decise che non aveva importanza che fosse finito. Avrebbe potuto finirlo domani pomeriggio assieme a suo figlio.

Mentre Kurt si preoccupava di svegliare Devon abbastanza da riuscire a lavargli i denti, Blaine andò a recuperare i loro cappotti e le scarpe. Sistemò con cura il cappotto di Kurt sullo schienale della poltrona e le scarpe ai suoi piedi, quindi si infilò le proprie e si assicurò di aver abbandonato il proprio doppiopetto fino alla gola; beccarsi un malanno in questo periodo non era proprio augurabile.

Quando Kurt si fu assicurato che Devon fosse addormentato di nuovo, si vestì a sua volta e, insieme, i due si avvicinarono alla finestra del soggiorno. Era abbastanza grande da poterla tranquillamente scavalcare e, oltre ad essa, c'erano le scale antincendio. Prima Kurt e poi Blaine, i due scavalcarono la finestra e cominciarono a salire, raggiungendo il tetto in un paio di minuti, visto che il loro appartamento era agli ultimi piani del palazzo.

Kurt aiutò Blaine ad issarsi sul basso parapetto in cemento, quindi i due sollevarono i volti verso il cielo.

Era buio, di un nero bluastro molto scuro, e non c'era, chiaramente, nemmeno una stella. La neve cadeva ancora, fitta, in vortici bianchi. I fiocchi di ghiaccio danzavano tra loro, piroettando gli uni con gli altri, in una fredda ed ipnotica danza che aveva sempre affascinato sia Kurt che Blaine.

Quando il più grande abbassò finalmente lo sguardo, trovò l'altro intento a fissarlo.

«Cosa?» chiese Kurt, sorridendo, mentre Blaine scuoteva il capo con il sorriso.

«Ogni volta, mi viene in mente quando siamo andati a pattinare. Non nevicava, ma avevi la faccia congelata per il freddo ed eri così pallido… eccetto che per le guance e il naso… e le labbra. Quelli erano rossi, davvero rossi, e tu eri _bellissimo_.» sospirò Blaine, avvicinandosi e prendendogli le mani infreddolite nelle proprie (per la fretta di uscire, avevano dimenticato anche i guanti). «È stato così difficile, quella volta, sapere che non potevo fare altro che essere tuo amico…»

«Non stavamo insieme. Perché devi ricordarti proprio di quella volta? Ce ne sono state così tante altre, belle!» esclamò Kurt, chiudendo gli occhi, mentre Blaine si avvicinava per baciargli la punta del naso. Sentì il suo respiro caldo infrangerglisi contro la pelle.

«Per quanto possa essere stato triste, era la prima volta che stavamo insieme senza che l'uno provasse rimpianto o rabbia nei confronti dell'altro… per me, è un bel ricordo. Ma ora…» aggiunse Blaine, lasciando andare Kurt e facendo un passo indietro, allungando una mano verso di lui. «… basta parlare. Posso avere questo ballo?»

Blaine sorrise, come sempre, ricco di aspettativa. Poteva vedere l'attesa nei suoi occhi e la voglia di sentire che risposta Kurt avrebbe dato, anche se sapeva che sarebbe stata un "sì". Lo sapeva, eppure sembrava trepidante ogni volta, poteva leggerlo nei suoi grandi occhi.

«Certo che puoi…» rispose infatti Kurt, afferrando la sua mano e posizionandosi istantaneamente, lasciando che a portare fosse Blaine.

Dondolarono un po' sul posto, mentre la neve continuava a vorticare intorno a loro e li accompagnava nella loro piccola danza. Si fecero lievemente più audaci, poi, cominciando a muoversi in cerchio. Erano movimenti curati, ma pigri, come se nessuno dei due fosse davvero capace di ballare. Ovviamente era una menzogna, erano perfettamente in grado di improvvisare una coreografia anche in quel momento, visto che entrambi ballavano e cantavano per vivere, semplicemente non era una cosa da loro.

Quando la prima neve dell'anno cadeva, loro si lasciavano andare a tutte quelle piccolezze che, con il tempo, avevano dovuto rimodernare o erano cambiate perché loro erano cambiati… ma non quello.

Kurt ricordava ancora la prima volta che avevano ballato insieme. Era successo al Ballo d'Inverno della Dalton, un evento che aveva luogo subito dopo lo Spettacolo Natalizio al quale il solista dei Warblers e la solista del Glee Club della scuola femminile associata alla Dalton, avrebbero cantato un duetto. Era tradizione, dopotutto, come lo era il fatto che gli studenti, poi, partecipassero al Ballo d'Inverno, un evento non solo maschile o femminile, ma misto. Era una delle tradizioni più attese della scuola, anche se né Kurt né Blaine ne erano entusiasti quando i compagni: a loro, dopotutto, andava benissimo stare in una scuola solo maschile.

Quella sera, aveva nevicato per la prima volta e Kurt e Blaine, ad un certo punto della serata, stufi di vedere solo coppie etero sulla pista da ballo, avevano deciso di ballare insieme. Come amici, ovvio.

Da quel momento in poi, non avevano più smesso.

Non avevano paura di scivolare, la neve stava ancora cadendo ed era troppo fresca perché fosse già ghiacciata e pericolosa. Cominciarono a muoversi in cerchi sempre più grandi, ridendo tra loro e lanciandosi battutine e frasi smaliziate, finché non si ritrovarono al centro del tetto.

Intorno a loro, la distesa bianca che prima era stata perfetta, ora era pregna di solchi, testimone muta del loro passaggio. Cominciarono nuovamente a dondolarsi sul posto, mentre Blaine canticchiava placidamente una melodia lenta a bocca chiusa all'orecchio di Kurt, sussurrando qualche parola ogni tanto. Kurt la riconobbe come una delle sue canzoni, quelle che il marito era impegnato ad incidere in quel periodo. Sorrise, posando la testa sulla sua spalla destra e scivolando, con le braccia, intorno alla sua vita.

Blaine voltò il viso verso Kurt, strusciando la punta del naso, congelata, contro il suo collo. Respirò profondamente, inalando il suo profumo e lasciando scorrere le dita sulle braccia di Kurt, tastando la superficie ruvida del cappotto fino ad arrivare alle sue scapole. Pressò con un po' più di forza le sue dita in quel punto, stringendolo a sé.

«Ti ho mai raccontato che… ho fatto un sogno così, una volta?» domandò Kurt a bassa voce, mentre la neve continuava a cadergli sulla guancia, congelandogliela.

«No, non l'hai fatto…» rispose Blaine, sfiorando la pelle del suo collo con le labbra. Non gli chiese di raccontargli i dettagli, sapeva che se Kurt avesse voluto, l'avrebbe fatto da sé.

«Mh… Comincio ad avere troppo freddo…» sussurrò Kurt ad un certo punto, sollevando la testa voltandosi verso destra, incrociando il viso di Blaine, ancora inclinato e rivolto verso di lui.

Gli soffiò un bacio sulle labbra, strofinando il naso freddo con il suo.

«Bagno caldo?» domandò Blaine, ricevendo solo un cenno di assenso da parte di Kurt.

Si separarono, lasciando dietro di loro una distesa frastagliata, che il mattino dopo la neve fresca avrebbe provveduto a coprire, nascondendo il misfatto.

Scesero le scale antincendio e si precipitarono silenziosamente verso il bagno. Giusto il tempo di riempire la vasca e levarsi i pantaloni, che…

«Papino? Papà?»

Kurt chiuse gli occhi, prendendo un profondo respiro ed afferrando l'accappatoio.

«Che tempismo…» sussurrò Blaine, ridacchiando.

«Comincia ad entrare, io arrivo» disse solamente Kurt, facendogli l'occhiolino ed uscendo dal bagno.

Blaine lo sentì raggiungere Dorian, che era andato a cercarli in camera da letto.

Sospirò, scivolando nell'acqua bollente e lasciando andare la testa all'indietro, posandola contro il bordo della vasca. Il sarcasmo ed il parlare da solo erano, ormai, diventati un suo vizio:

«Se cominciamo così, ed è solo inizio dicembre, si prospetta proprio un "buon Natale"…»

…

La quinta finestra del Fangirlario dell'Avvento viene aperta questo freddo 21 dicembre e cosa ci troviamo dietro? Klaine! Esatto!

Avremmo dovuto avvisare di munirsi di insulina ad inizio capitolo, a causa di tutto il candy cotton fluff presente, ma badate, siamo state buone: non abbiamo inserito nemmeno un gattino!

_Happy Klainemas!_

Se siete capitati qui per caso e vi è piaciuto cos'avete letto, cercateci su Facebook: siamo Fandom Rhapsody!


End file.
